Color blindness affects up to ten percent of males and up to 0.5 percent of females or, according to some estimates, up to 300 million people worldwide. There is no cure for color blindness. There are several different types of color blindness, and each different type may be unable to distinguish different colors or groups of colors. Additionally, there may be different intensities of color blindness, with some color blind people having color perception that is impaired to a greater extent than others.
Displays in vehicles, including those in rearview mirror or rearview display assemblies, infotainment consoles, and even heads up displays, may pose special difficulties for color blind people. Since the display screen may be relatively small, it may be somewhat more difficult for any user to distinguish details of a scene displayed on the device. For those with color blindness, there may not be as much contrast or variety in the colors in the displayed scene, which may make it more difficult to distinguish details of the displayed scene.